Breaking Freedom
by HelloGirls94
Summary: Isabella is a powerful slave but doesnt know it. Her Old master died and now is being sold to the next one. Who might this new master be? How will Isabella take it? Spanking is involved later in chapters.
1. Sold

This is something I had for a while, just wanted to get it out there. There is _**SPANKING**_ involved, but later in the story. **I do NOT own Twilight!** Enjoy! Oh and please **_note_** that Edward's and Bella's Physical Features are different from the ones you are use to. sorry.

* * *

><p>Sold.<p>

The day my master die was the end of my world, I went into pieces. I knew I had to get a new master, either good or bad. After all I was a simple servant that had a Loving master with tons of other servants, but I was his favorite out of the others and now all the servants went back to the slave market, including myself. I must have gone crazy, because they put me to a deep sleep, probably trying to sell me when I'm out.

My head was fuzzy, but I could hear voices, but just barely. I still had my eyes shut and my mouth closed and listened very hard to hear what they were saying. It sounded like two men talking about prices, and apparently me too.

"Such a pretty thing for such work in the fields" the person who spoke lifted my chin and turned my face to get a good like at me. "You would think she's weak for that", I really wanted to open my eyes and hurt him, but I just pretended that I was sleeping.

"Well of course! She's not just any slave, she is a trained slave and she isn't an ordinary maid. This girl was Master Jared's servant that never left his side, he always kept her close. He broke her well when she was 16 years old, but in his will he had said that she will regain her stubbornness and will to anyone that can take a challenge of breaking her." The seller said proudly as if he stumbled across a golden chance.

"You mean 'The Sorcessor of Earth Magic' that was the legendary man who discovered such magic" I think the seller nodded his head "Then this must be Isabella, I have heard of her lots of times before in the Magic Realm. They say she is gifted with the will of an alpha wolf combine with a tiger, and only Jared was the one to break her. And I guess I will be the next to break her as well." He put my chin down and must have turned to the seller "How much for her?" he said.

I heard the seller shift his weight on his other foot, "Well she is the rarest girl I have had in a long time and she is also very valuable. I would have to say $10,000 for her" Then I heard paper being ruffled "That would do quite nicely and now you may have her". I could hear him put the money in his pocket and walked off.

Some one lifted me and carried off with me, my mind was drifting away into the peaceful dark...

My mind came back to the world, I found myself relaxed and cleaned and on something that must be a soft bed. My eyes opened and I sat up, looking around the room and stopped. I was in a master bedroom; servants aren't allowed to be in here unless invited. I jumped out of bed and ran to a mirror; I could see a girl with dark brown hair and blue/green eyes. The thing that I feared was that I was in a blue long sleeve dress that didn't stop until you reached a few inches from my knees; it seemed like the only thing that was holding it was my shoulders, it wrapped around them and left them bare. Then, there were these golden bracelets around my wrist and ankles, I tried to get them off and failed, there was no attached hook on them. I gave up on trying getting them off; I needed a something sharp to get these suckers off. There was also a fantastic smell that was coming off my skin, my hair smelled of cherry blossom. But the question is why am I like this? Then there was a knock at the door, I turned around, watching a young girl, maybe 16, coming in and smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Sarah, and welcome to Master Edward's house" The girl was looking at me with exciting eyes; she was a blonde with short hair to her shoulder and brown eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry; it's just there were rumors about you. Not that they were bad or anything, it's just well you're from a sorcessor's house, meaning your special." She was one strange girl, but I think that I'll have to like her to get along in this place.

"Well I don't know what you mean about special, and from the looks of this place your master must be a Sorcessor too" she nodded her head "Oh, where are my manners! I'm Isabella"

"Well Isabella my master has been waiting for you, you must be another servant girl or something, I'm sure he will tell you everything. So let's-" then she was being interrupted by a voice.

"Sarah, be a dear and go fetch the red wine in cabin and set up the private Living area for me and be sure no one disturbs me" A dark sexy voice came into the room, he came out into the room. He had sleek black hair and dark green eyes, he was tall and handsome.

"Yes Master" and Sarah went flying off, leaving me with the 'Master'.

I didn't like the way he looked at me, he shut the door and sat on a grand chair.

"Now let's see how your well trained, Isabella" He sat back and stared at me.  
>"Excuse me?" I stared at him with a astonished face, no one ever commands me to do anything that I don't want to do!<p>

He got up and walked over to me, his walk was an inspiration to all men, having women who would die to have a chance with him. I was shaking inside, fear over whelmed me in an instant, having to fear over a man with power was not the life I would take, either way I will not be a weak girl.

He stopped in front of me and smiles a wicked smile, "Isabella you may call me for now on Lord Edward"


	2. update! (1)

I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! I will have a chapter up VERY soon!

-HelloGirls94


End file.
